A Little Bit of Magic
by Blue Girl98
Summary: They meet in a corridor on an act of her clumsiness, and not for long. But sometimes it doesn't take grand scheming of a meddling friend and sibling for two people meant for each other to get together. Edward/Bella Fluffy One-Shot.


**A Little Bit of Magic**

**Summary:** They meet in a corridor on an act if her clumsiness, and not for long. But sometimes it doesn't take grand scheming of a meddling friend and sibling for two people meant for each other to get together. Edward/Bella Fluffy One-Shot.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Hope you love it and it brings a smile to your face! Read on, dearies.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight and its characters, no matter how many times I try to fantasize otherwise. But the rest is mine, I swear!

**.xxx.**

Bella stumbled along in her long, shimmering dress that her friend stuffed her into. The high heels were a pain on her ankles.

_Dang Alice_, she cursed in her head. _What gives her the rights to think she can stuff me into these walking killers?_

The next second, before she knew it, she tripped chest first into a man, _lean and strong_, she realized, and her face came into contact with a warm neck. She breathed in the scent of sandalwood and something else she couldn't define… Her head spun.

Red flames heated up her cheeks as she realized she hadn't moved yet.

**.xxx.**

Edward strode along the long winding hallway, back to the masquerade ball going on at the end.

He really didn't want to be here, but father and mother made him, along with his intimidating younger sister, Rosalie.

He usually didn't mind these kinds of outings; they _could have_ been enjoyable when they happened, if it wasn't for the girls trying to jump his bones at every turn.

Every time, he tried to politely refuse their offers—he had had many talking to about abstinence until marriage—and every time Rosalie has had to save him.

A force, a small one, fell onto him as he was half way down the hallway, _almost to the ball_, he wistfully thought, where he could have easily blended into the hordes of people.

A face was on his neck, he could feel, and a body pressed firmly against his. His hands found perchance on the body's waist, the girls hands on his biceps.

She stayed like that for a moment, unmoving. He could feel a slight inhaling to on his neck region where the girls face was.

She seemed to snap back to attention to a second later.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "I'm _so _sorry. I told Alice I couldn't navigate in heels!" There was a hidden frustration to the girls tone.

"It's no problem," Edward answered.

"I didn't mean to trip, I swear." Edward could notice a heavy reddening to the girl's cheeks and chest.

_Don't look down there,_ he chastised himself mentally. His cheeks tinged the slightest pink at the thought.

He had no doubt this girl was sincere about falling into him accidentally. The blush that lit up her face left no whisper of worry for him.

**.xxx.**

Bella was beside herself in mortification.

She just _had_ to fall onto the possibly the hottest guy here. Of what little she could see of his tousled bronze hair, and piercing green eyes, shining through the mask on his face—_Phantom of the Opera,_ she deduced of the black and white mask covering his face—and here she was, little ole' Bella, stumbling like always.

How. Humiliating.

What was worse was she was blushing almost to the extreme max she could go.

Her thought was: Kill. Me. Now.

She cursed Alice in her had.

"Excuse me," she breathed, suddenly out of breathe—from frustration, the sudden tripping into a gorgeous guy, or said gorgeous guy's scent, she didn't know. "I have to go kill—I mean find, my friend now."

She spun around—amazingly _not _tripping—and started to scurry down the hall, back to the loud sound of music was screaming out of the speakers by the DJ stand.

He didn't try to stop her.

**.xxx.**

He didn't know why he only opened his mouth and didn't say anything when she stumbled down the corridor. He should of.

Edward picked up his cup from the table and smelled the drink with little disdain—it smelt like puke. He slowly set it back down on the table, not able to keep the scowl hidden anymore.

"Why the forlorn expression, brother?"

Rosalie Cullen slipped into the table, taking a sip of her drink.

She didn't seem to have a problem with the rancid smelling drink, he observed.

"The drink."

The answer was short. Edward didn't feel like using a full sentence.

"Mhm, and?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"And why ever not?"

"Because you've been sitting over here for the last hour with a scowl on your face."

His deepening scowl was his reply.

"You're doing a mighty fine job keeping the ladies at bay by yourself."

Edward huffed out a breath.

"No help from me at all."

Rosalie stopped when Edward started to glower at her. His heated gaze almost burning her—metaphorically, of course.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"_Who is she_?" She repeated with more force.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The girl you're sulking about!" She was getting impatient

He seemed to think for a second. "Nope, still no clue."

Rosalie growled. She always got what she wanted.

"Doesn't ring a bell." He was still trying to play ignorant.

"Edward…" He could tell her voice had taken on a dangerous tint.

He sighed.

…_in defeat…_ Rosalie thought.

She watched as he picked up a finger and pointed it toward a girl with slim, dark blue gown, a silver mask, and long, curly mahogany locks falling down her back that was clipped up in places around her head randomly.

She was gorgeous.

Her brother finally chose right, if looks could prove anything.

Now she had to go scope out the girl herself.

Rosalie quickly stood up and walked smoothly over to the girl.

"Rose!"

She ignored the voice.

She tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Hello," Rosalie smiled a dazzling smile.

"Hi," the small girl answered after she had turned around. She lifted a hand half-heartedly and waved, lamely, the girl thought.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose."

"Bella."

"Alice!" the petite girl next to her interjected. "Just thought you should know what my name was—it'll come in handy later." She winked and walked away.

Rosalie stared wide-eyed after the tiny body bouncing away.

"You'll get used to her if you hang around her enough," Bella answered with a sigh and a slight shake of her head in her friend's direction; a laugh escaped her lips.

Rosalie smiled. This was going well.

Fantastic.

**.xxx.**

Edward watched as Rosalie conversed and laughed with the mysterious girl.

He wanted to be in his sisters' position right now.

**.xxx.**

Bella was laughing with a stranger like never before.

Although she couldn't exactly call Rose a _stranger_ now, per se.

She was actually _enjoying _herself at one of these masquerade parties. Where she usually sat in the corners, Alice was off playing social butterfly. Alice would always visit her, too, but normally she was by herself. She didn't exactly like conversing with strangers she didn't know.

That changed with Rosalie.

**.xxx.**

"Alice," she held her hand out as she flopped down on the chair next to the man with the Phantom-of-the-Opera-style mask on.

He gave her a wary glance.

"I saw you looking at my friend earlier." Her eyes slid to where his sister was, talking to the dark-haired girl.

"Edward," he stuck out his hand in return, smiling slightly.

"What are your intentions with my best friend?"

The question was so sudden, he floundered for a second.

He could only come up with a shrugging motion of his hands in the end. "Nothing?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Here's the plan," she said leaning in.

Edward leaned in, in response.

**.xxx.**

"You want to go to the bathroom? I want to check something real quick."

"Sure," Bella readily agreed.

Rose remembered the glance Bella's friend, Alice, had given her earlier. She wasn't stupid enough not to miss the wink she had given her, and when she had repositioned herself enough to watch where Alice had walked directly to. All they had to go off of was hand gestures, albeit very subtly, so as not to alert Bella of their plan-in-the-process. It had been pretty comical in the beginning, according to the expression Rose read off her brother's face, but both Rose and Alice felt accomplished that they were able to succeed without causing any major disturbance.

Rose interpreted the gesture Alice did for a movement towards the bathroom door. She only hoped she interpreted right.

"Come on," Rose waved her hand to Bella, but meant the gesture for Alice, really.

**.xxx.**

"What is she _doing_?' Alice hissed the question at Edward, but meant for no reason. "Okay—I can work with this. Change of plans, Edward."

Edward suppressed a smile at the overexcited small girl.

**.xxx.**

As Bella and Rose walked out of the bathroom, Rose stopped Bella with a hand on her arm.

"Can you wait right here for a second? I left my clutch in the bathroom."

"Sure. I can come in with you?"

"No, that's fine," Rose replied and walked into the bathroom without further reply.

She went straight to where Rose last saw the note from the little pixie, except it wasn't there anymore.

_Oh no, _Rose thought.

She searched for two whole minutes before she found it: under some used paper towels in the trashcan. She never would have done this if it was for anyone but her brother; she had a soft spot for him, and he deserved happiness.

_Rosalie,_

_What are you doing?! _The note read, _That is not what I meant! My gesture clearly meant outside in the gardens! We were supposed to force them to talk together!_

_Mad with you,_

_Alice_

The note was short and scribbled furiously. Obviously the person was in a hurry.

Rose hurried back outside, but was not met with the sight she left.

Alice sidled up next to her.

"Looks like it didn't take us two after all for these two to get together."

**.xxx.**

"Okay, now all you have to do is—Edward! What are you doing?!" Alice whispered harshly after the man's back. "Get back here, now! You're ruining the plan!"

This was spoken just after they saw Rosalie turn back into the bathroom, leaving Bella outside standing alone in the cold corridor.

She was looking down at her feet, where her heels were nestled against

Edward thought it was sweet that Rose and Alice would go all this way for him to talk to this girl, but was tired of the scheming involved—he decided to take matters into his own hands, his way.

He walked up to the beautiful stranger, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he said.

She turned around, a quizzical look on her face. "Yes?" Her eyes seemed to go wider than they already were: she recognized him from earlier.

Her cheeks had the same reaction to him earlier.

"Would you mind me stealing you for this next dance?" He held out his hand, a dazzling smile making itself known on his face.

"Um…" She seemed to hesitate. His confidence deflated some. "I…um…I can't dance, really…but I would love to otherwise!" She hurriedly answered, seeing his smile slipping some.

He took her hand and pulled her to him.

"It's okay, neither can I." He winked at her, and snaked his arm firmly around her waist, and lifted her slightly to where her feet weren't touching the ground.

Her heels slid from her feet easily and were kicked to the side.

She squeaked lightly in response to their physical closeness and blushed deepened, but otherwise didn't protest.

It was obvious, once they got started, that he was lying.

Bella started to laugh when she figured out he was exaggerating a little when he said he couldn't dance.

A crooked smile appeared on his face when he heard her laugh. It sounded beautiful to his ears.

**.xxx.**

Bella's breath caught when the stranger dipped his head to hers.

The squeals of her friends barely registered when he spoke.

"May I kiss you?" he asked in a breathless voice.

All she could do was nod shyly and wait impatiently for his lips to lower to hers.

It was the best kiss she was sure to have for her whole life.

"I never caught your name," he said casually, as if he hadn't just kissed what he considered to be the belle of the world.

"Bella," she panted, her chest rising and falling against his.

An amused smile replaced what had earlier been on his face.

_How fitting, _he thought.

"I'm Edward, beautiful."

**.xxx.**

Both the girls smiled when they saw their friend and brother laughing and enjoying the dance with her knight-with-shining-eyes.

The slight blush on her cheeks never diminished through the whole dance.

And when he dipped his head to hers ever-so-slightly they couldn't contain their squeals of delight.

They were thoroughly romanced out of their own heels.

**.xxx..xxx..xxx.**

**A/N: **Eeeek! I absolutely love this story and how it turned out. The Mega-Fluffer! :D This has got to be _the_ best one-shot I have and will _ever_ think up.

It was hard to stop smiling when I was writing it the whole time.

I probably looked like a freak staring at me screen with a huge smile on my face while hitting the keys on the keyboard.

Review! I want to know if you love this story as much as I do!

~Cynthia~


End file.
